The Sidhe
by Simca
Summary: Romance épico, aventura e fantasia, UA, angst e fluff na mesma proporção. Num mundo de fantasia onde a escravidão de belas criaturas é considerada algo normal, Blaine se vê indo contra essa realidade cruel quando conhece Kurt.-TRADUÇÃO da obra de Chazzam
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Bem, isso é bem diferente do que qualquer outra fanfic de Klaine que já escrevi. No entanto, as fics originais que eu escrevo acabam entrando nos gêneros de fantasia e ficção cientifica, e minha fanfics são só Klaine, então isso era inevitável desde o começo.

Sem mencionar todas as vezes que notei semelhanças entre o Kurt e um elfo gostoso de outra fic minha. O que eu posso dizer? Não consegui resistir.

Isso é bastante UA, pura fantasia, definitivamente obscuro às vezes, mas também romântico e espero que satisfatória.

**Classificação M por temas adultos e lemons nos próximos capítulos. Geralmente eu não darei nenhum aviso especifico sobre os capítulos, mas, por favor, saiba que eles ainda se aplicam.**

**AVISO DE TRIGGER: **Enquanto não haverá nada de gráfico ou cenas eróticas de estupro, o estupro é discutido e implicado em alguns momentos. Estará de um jeito que eu espereo seja sensível e apropriado para a história. E não, essa não é uma dessas fanfics de fantasia Klaine onde Blaine está abusando sexualmente o Kurt. Blaine é sempre uma alma gentil nas minhas estórias, porque é desse jeito como eu o vejo.

Kurt e Blaine não são meus. I não acho que ninguém realmente é dono do Kurt ou do Blaine. Mas eles são propriedades intelectuais do Ryan Murphy e da Fox.

* * *

><p>The Sidhe: Capítulo 1<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine nunca se importou particularmente com os mercados de carne.<p>

Ele supôs que já era imune a isso nesse ponto, mas isso continuava a parecer errado. Quando era mais novo em N'auri, sua avó havia ensinado-lhe que os sidhes eram pessoas nobres e poderosas que deviam ser respeitadas e levemente temidas. Eles eram belos e mágicos, e a visão de um traria boa sorte até a próxima lua.

Blaine sempre esteve encantando pelos sidhes. A primeira vez que ele realmente viu um foi quando tinha doze anos. Um ser glorioso e esbelto saía do rio, que ficava perto do chalé onde Blaine morava, e adentrava a floresta, completamente nu, rindo como musica.

Esse também foi o momento exato no qual Blaine descobriu que ele gostava de garotos.

A segunda vez que ele viu um sidhe deixou-o confuso. Ele estava no mercado com sua mãe e viu o que inequivocamente era um dos belos elfos. Dessa vez era um do sexo feminino, e sua beleza tinha sido mitigada por um folgado vestido de juta, cabelo seco e olhos sem vida. Usando uma coleira de ferro, seguia quietamente uma mulher de aparência arrogante.

- Mãe, o que... Ela é um Sidhe, não é?

- Sim. – sua mãe respondeu tensamente. Blaine podia ver que a visão a perturbava.

- O que... Por que ela está assim? O que tem de errado com ela?

Sua mãe parou e virou para encará-lo.

- Ela é uma escrava, Blaine. – ela respondeu suavemente.

Blaine encarou-a em estado de choque silenciosamente. Ele nem sabia por onde começar.

Nas próximas semanas, Blaine conseguiu extrair mais detalhes de sua mãe, quem parecia hesitante em vocalizar esse horrível conhecimento ao seu filho.

Ele aprender que, apesar dos sidhes serem naturalmente poderosos, eles vinham sendo capturados e comercializados como escravos por muitos e muitos anos em Villalu. Seus poderes eram suprimidos com coleiras de ferro ou por injeções de tintura de verbena. Blaine nunca tinha visto um escravo Sidhe antes porque a região onde ele morava era muito pobre, e apenas os muito ricos tinham como pagar por um Sidhe. Sidhes eram difíceis de encontrar e difíceis de capturar.

Porém havia muita coisa que sua mãe não lhe tinha dito.

Ela nunca lhe contou sobre os mercados de carne. Ela nunca lhe disse o que exatamente acontecia com esses sidhes nas mãos desses cultos, aristocráticos homens de olhar gélido e áspero.

Não foi até que ganhou uma volsa de estudos na Academia de Villalu Proper que ele começou a ouvir sussurros sobre isso. E o que ele não ouviu ele deduziu quando seu próprio desenvolvimento sexual começou a revelar verdades da sociedade escondidas anteriormente.

Relações sexuais entre homens eram tabu oficial tanto em Villalu Proper como em N'auri, apesar de que aqui essa posição oficial era acompanhada por um aceno e uma piscadela. Blaine não teve problema encontrando parceiros dispostos na academia, e ele nunca realmente temeu ser pego. Esses garotos que eram pegos, geralmente eram repreendidos por olhos risonhos, que diziam para tirarem isso agora de seus sistemas enquanto podiam e que fossem mais discretos futuramente.

No entanto, com os Sidhes era um caso totalmente diferente.

Geralmente entre os bem abastados e particularmente na realeza, era comum e consentida a compra de sidhes para uso sexual. O gênero do sidhe era socialmente irrelevante. Os elfos não eram humanos, então nada que era feito com eles tinha muita importância. Metade dos homens abastados casados em Villallu Proper parecia ter seu próprio sidhe, e um homem usando seu sidhe para prazer não era considerado mais escandaloso do que usando seu cavalo para transporte.

No começo isso enojou Blaine.

Isso ainda o enoja, ele supôs, mas ele foi mais ou menos forçado a aceitar isso como uma realidade da sociedade.

Muitos de seus colegas tinham ganhado a oportunidade de usar os sidhes de seus pais quando completavam dezesseis anos, a tradicional entrada na maturidade viril. Alguns desses garotos abastado até ganharam um sidhe próprio. E o propósito de todo o trabalho de Blaine na academia era ganhar a posição de cortesão em uma das cortes reais, onde a presença de escravos sidhes era totalmente onipresente.

Blaine talvez se tornou ligeiramente insensível a isso. No entantanto, as vezes ele era atacado de surpresa pela visão de um dos orgulhosos elfos com o olhar derrotado, mancando e o que era antes uma pele luminosa, agora estava marcada por contusões.

Às vezes ele ainda deixava cair lágrimas silenciosas sobre seu travesseiro a noite, embaraçado por sua própria incredulidade infantil sobre a crueldade do mundo.

Claro que o mundo era cruel. Blaine sabia disso há muito tempo. Ele soube disso quando sua avó tinha sido assassinada em sua cama durante um dos vários ataques que sua aldeia sofreu.

Ele soube disso quando sua mãe passou o dia após um desses ataques mancando e soluçando deitada em posição fetal enquanto Blaine trazia trapos limpos para ela se deitar, trocando os encharcados de sangue os quais ele lavaria no rio.

Ele soube disso quando, nove meses depois, sua mãe deu a luz a um menino que não tinha como ser filho do seu pai, o qual um mês depois fugiu com uma garçonete.

Sua mãe o fez competir pela bolsa de estudos na academia menos pelo potencial que ela viu nele e mais porque ela simplesmente não tinha como alimentar Blaine e seu irmão.

Quando ele deixou sua casa, o olhar de sua mãe estranhamente o fez lembrar daquele primeiro escravo sidhe que ele viu no mercado há tantos anos atrás.

* * *

><p>Mesmo assim, toda essa dor não o tinha preparado para isso.<p>

Agora completa quase um ano que Blaine tem estado trabalhando para o príncipe Dronyen e ele já foi selecionado para acompanhar o príncipe aos mercados de carne para selecionar um novo "brinquedo".

Dronyen parecia quebrar seus "brinquedos" muito rápido.

Blaine o odiava.

Mas apenas um pouquinho mais do quanto odiava a si mesmo.

Dronyen bocejou largamente para si mesmo enquanto o próximo sidhe era guiado para a plataforma em frente deles, esse sendo fêmea.

- Sinceramente, esse é o pior lote que já vi. – Dronyen disse arrastando. – Se eu não encontrar algo novo hoje, terei que ir com o que tem e usar Brissa hoje a noite. E isso seria depressivo _demais_.

Brissa era esposa de Dronyen.

Blaine estava tentando não olhar para o palco. Ele estava tentando não ver os lampejos de raiva enterrados em olhares derrotados, enquanto um ser magnífico depois do outro era oferecido a um destino de abuso e degradação.

Mas então um flash de azul chamou sua atenção e, instintivamente, ele se virou.

E o mundo parou.

Porque na plataforma em sua frente estava a criatura mais deslumbrante que ele já tinha posto os olhos em toda sua vida.

O sidhe era flexível e ágil, como todos os sidhes tendiam a ser, com uma pele de um tom pálido, que brilhava como se a lua a iluminasse, que cobria uma sutil musculatura tensa.

E ele era impressionante, da cabeça aos pés.

Seu cabelo era de um castanho brilhante, e ia até um pouco abaixo das orelhas. Seus lábios eram rosados e delicados, e seus olhos...

Seus olhos!

Não eram apenas porque tinham a mais incrível cor imaginável – um azul suave, vívido entrelaçado tons de um mar verde.

E não era apenas porque eles eram grandes e amendoados, cercado por um leque de cílios âmbares.

Era porque eles estavam cheios e transbordando de _vida_.

Blaine nunca tinha visto um escravo sidhe de olhar tão vivo e expressivo. Seu olhar não era nada estólido ou derrotado. Cauteloso, sim, e totalmente desconfiado, mas também _resplandecente_.

Resplandecente como aquele sidhe que deslizava pelo rio quando Blaine tinha doze anos. O único sidhe livre que Blaine teve a oportunidade de presenciar.

O elfo se posicionou sobre a plataforma como se a possuísse, como quem estava lá para julgá-los, e não o contrário.

Ele acomodou uma mecha atrás de uma delicada orelha pontuda, seu queixo apontado para cima revelando uma mandíbula definida que contratava suas características suaves belamente.

E mesmo sabendo que isso era uma insanidade, Blaine tinha certeza que estava apaixonado.

Ele também sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que Dronyen iria comprar esse elfo.

Mesmo assim ele não estava preparado para a dor que comprimiu seu coração quando Dronyen pulou de seu assento, olhar aceso por uma cega e desmascarada fome, para fazer sua oferta.

As ofertas eram altas. Blaine não estava surpreso – se ele nunca viu ninguém tão belo, ele tinha certeza que nenhum desses homens tinham visto tanto.

Quando os interessados tinham sido reduzidos a três, como a tradição leva, eles tinham permissão para tocas antes de finalizar suas ofertas. Blaine sentiu um onda de ira o atravessar ao ver como essas mãos intrusivas apalpavam desrespeitosamente a pele perfeita do sidhe, inspecionando o interior de sua boca, dedos dos pés, suas nádegas.

E o olhar do elfo enquanto eles o submetiam a isso era angustiante.

Porque essa era a primeira vez que Blaine viu o medo. Era cru e totalmente a vista, e isso o rasgava por dentro instruindo o desejo de pular na plataforma e se jogar na frente desse ser perfeito, o separando desses porcos repulsivos que se achavam merecedores de tocá-lo.

Blaine sentiu-se morrer por dentro quando a oferta de Dronyen saiu vencedora.

Blaine andava atrás do príncipe Dronyen na viagem de volta pra casa, dividido por uma profunda aflição e uma fervente fúria. O elfo andava com Dronyen, rente à frente do corpo do príncipe. O sidhe vestia um simples par de calças, um gibão e sandálias de couro. Blaine estava agradecido que pelos menos o concederam a temporária dignidade que as roupas ofereciam.

* * *

><p>Essa noite foi uma das piores de toda sua vida, junto com o assassinado de sua avó e o estupro de sua mãe. Ele podia ouvir o quanto Dronyen estava se divertindo com sua nova propriedade, e Blaine tinha certeza que ouvira mais que uma lamúria de dor vindo dos aposentos do príncipe também, e Blaine simplesmente enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos e chorou.<p>

Ele disse a si mesmo que não iria fazer isso. Ele jurou que não ia. Mas mesmo que sua mente negasse, seu corpo moveu silenciosamente pelo castelo, desviando guardas e deslizando pelos cantos até chegar ao corredor que ia até a cela do sidhe.

Não havia guardas. Por que haveria? As veias do elfo deviam de estar transbordam com verbena, anulando efetivamente qualquer ameaça que ele poderia ser no seu estado natural.

Muito menos _nesse _estado.

Ele estava encolhido num canto junto as paredes de pedra, a luz da lua passando por entre as barras da janela e iluminando sua pálida, brilhante pele, agora púrpura por hematomas.

O elfo estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos, e estava soluçando. _Soluçando._ Blaine nunca tinha ouvido um som tão puro, musical e torturado. De algum modo isso era horrivelmente belo, e totalmente angustiante.

Só foi por sua reação a esse som que Blaine percebeu que talvez, apesar do que ele se tornou e o que ele se permitiu tornar-se acostumado com, talvez ele não tivesse sua alma ainda.

E Dronyen? Dronyen não tinha alma. Isso Blaine tinha certeza. Dronyen conseguia ouvir esses soluços e continuar sua vida como se nada. Ele conseguia usar esse ser etéreo como se usa um pedaço de carne, e joga-lo, nu e abatido, numa fria cela de pedra depois de tudo. Ele conseguia sentir prazer no ato de tentar quebrar algo tão belo.

Mas Blaine não iria deixar essa criatura – esse sidhe – esse _homem tão belo_ ser quebrado. Ele não tinha certeza do como nem do o que ele iria fazer, mas tinha que acontecer logo. Se tivesse algum jeito de Blaine resgata-lo ainda essa noite – antes que Dronyen pusesse suas mãos nele de novo – ele o faria, mas ele sabia que não tinha como. Isso não faria bem algum para nenhum dos dois se Blaine fosse executado por tentar libertar o elfo, já que ele tinha certeza que ninguém se importava o bastante para tentar.

Mas isso aconteceria logo. Porque se tinha a menor chance de Dronyen conseguir apagar o brilho nesses olhos possuidores das cores do oceano, Blaine nunca se perdoaria.

Nunca.

* * *

><p>Ao cair da noite, deitado em sua cama, Blaine se retorcia e sussurrava febrilmente para si mesmo, esperando que ele conseguisse de algum jeito fazer-se ouvir pelo belo sidhe escravizado três andares abaixo.<p>

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou.

– Eu vou te salvar.

– Sinto muito.

- Sinto muito, sinto _tanto._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Heeeey! Estou tãããão emocionada por receber a honra de poder traduzir essa obra de arte *-* Muito obrigada a Chazzam! Sério... Se tu tens algum conhecimento em inglês, recomendo ler o original! Está no meu perfil o link. A estória tem 32 capítulos, e eu já tenho pelo menos um terço dos capítulos traduzidos. Irei postar semanalmente.

Desculpem-me pelos erros! Eu estou apanhando tanto na tradução... Porque tem hora que não tem como e se perde um pouco do significado em certos momentos, o que sinceramente me entristece. Estou procurando uma beta, se tiver ligeiro conhecimento em inglês seria maravilhoso!

Adoro reviews! E sinceramente vou adorar mais as que me ajudarem a melhorar a tradução.

Até a próxima semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: Alguém que não sabe ler, disse para a autora que eu estava _roubando_ o trabalho dela pois não coloquei créditos. Espero que essa pessoa volte para a primeira série e seja alfabetizada direito, pois os créditos ESTÃO tanto no meu perfil como na nota de tradutor no rodapé do capítulo. E as datas de atualização do meu perfil _coincidem _com a publicação da estória. Eu NÃO coloco nota de tradutor em cima, pois acredito que a nota do autor vem primeiro, então o próximo que me acusar de _roubar _fanfics de novo, faça o favor de pelo menos ler até o final da página.**

**Eu pensei que era óbvio, mas como me enganei, aqui vai:**

**DISCLAIMER: **NADA, nothing,τίποτα, nichts,ничего, niente, rien é meu.** I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mesmos avisos do capítulo um se aplicam.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sidhe: Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Uma semana. Blaine decidiu se dar uma semana. Era muito tempo, mas um minuto já era tempo demais também.<p>

Ele precisava de um plano. E ele precisava de dinheiro. E ele precisava apenas de uma mísera porção de confiança do sidhe.

Essa última parte se provou ser a mais difícil.

Blaine conseguiu facilmente para si mesmo a tarefa de cuidar do elfo, lhe trazendo café da manhã e uma muda de roupas na sua primeira manhã.

O sidhe o olhou com olhos cansados e rosto marcado por lágrimas, e Blaine quase caiu para trás quando viu o ódio nesse olhar.

Nessa primeira manhã o sidhe se recusou a falar com ele. Mas Blaine persistiu em trazer ao elfo pequenos confortos como, lençóis macios, água quente para tomar banho e um ramo cheio de madressilvas frescas (sua avó sempre lhe disse que a comida favorita dos sidhes era madressilva).

O ramo de flores lhe rendeu a sombra de um sorriso, como também a primeira vez que ouvia a voz do elfo.

- Obrigado.

Blaine repetiu a palavra mentalmente, apreciando a voz; doce, macia e num mais alto que a média para um homem, era como um bálsamo para seus ouvidos. Um oásis em meio as horríveis vozes masculinas que Blaine passa sua vida rodeado, vozes ásperas, desagradáveis e transbordando de arrogância.

Isso foi a melhor coisa que já ouviu em toda sua vida.

No quarto dia, Blaine se atreveu a perguntar o nome do elfo.

Que o olhou desconfiado.

- Por que quer saber?

- Eu... Para eu saber do que eu devo te chamar. Meu nome é Blaine.

O elfo desviou o olhar. – Você não conseguiria pronunciar.

- Então do que os humanos te chamam?

- Eles não me chamam de nada.

- Então... Do que _eu _posso te chamar?

Quando o sidhe olhou para ele, seu olhar latejava com uma dor cheia de desespero.

- O que você quer de mim? – ele sussurrou.

Blaine olhou em volta nervosamente, certificando-se que estavam sozinhos, e aproximou-se, sua testa quase tocando as barras da cela.

- Eu quero apenas te ajudar.

O elfo o encarou, e Blaine nunca se sentiu tão desprotegido e vulnerável frente a um olhar antes. Ele se forçou a encarar de volta, colocando tudo que ele tinha em um olhar, fazendo tudo que podia para o sidhe _ver_.

_Eu sou seguro,_ ele quis dizer com o olhar. _Você pode confiar em mim. Não irei machucá-lo. Eu quero te libertar._

O elfo desviou o olhar novamente, e Blaine pensou que o tinha perdido, e talvez tudo isso fosse impossível e talvez-

- Kurt.

- Perdão?

- Meu nome... Você realmente não conseguiria pronunciá-lo. Mas você pode me chamar de Kurt. É uma abreviatura, como um apelido que membros da minha _feririar_ usavam para me chamar.

- Sua fer...?

- Suponho que aqui seria como minha tribo? Rebanho? – Kurt suspirou. – Das pessoas da onde eu vim.

Ele parecia tão melancólico que Blaine quase se odiou por ter perguntado.

- Kurt. - Blaine disse pensativo. – É lindo. Nunca ouvi algo assim antes.

Kurt deu de ombros. – Meu nome inteiro é mais bonito.

- Como ele é? Quero dizer... Mesmo que eu não consiga pronunciá-lo, posso ouvi-lo? Talvez? Se... Você quiser me dizer, claro. Você não é obrigado.

Kurt o encarou. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer de Blaine. Blaine ofereceu um sorriso nervoso.

Kurt quase – mas não completamente – sorriu de volta e então falou seu nome.

Ele estava certo nas duas coisas: não tinha jeito nenhum que Blaine conseguiria pronunciar isso, ou mesmo chegar ligeiramente perto.

E a outra? Era lindo.

No entanto, ele conseguiu escutar _Kurt_ enterrado no nome, o que fazia sentido que essa seria a parte retirada para um apelido.

Blaine sorriu. – Prazer em te conhecer, Kurt.

A expressão de Kurt se fechou.

- Não faça isso. – ele disse sem rodeios, dando as costas para Blaine.

- Não fazer o que?

- Finja que somos amigos. Que pelo menos somos amigáveis um com o outro. Finja que você me vê como algo um pouco mais do que um animal. Finja que você não sabe o que seu príncipe faz comigo toda noite.

Blaine engoliu em seco. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Kurt foi até a janela gradeada e olhou para o pátio. Blaine sempre achou isso estranho, que a cela tivesse uma das melhores vistas no castelo. Provavelmente era mais para que toda a corte tivesse um vislumbre da possessão mais bela do príncipe do que Kurt tivesse uma bela vista.

- Kurt, eu não o vejo como algo um pouco mais que um animal. De fato, eu o vejo mais do que humano, se a maioria dos humanos que conheci na minha vida é algum patamar.

Kurt não se virou.

- E... Eu tenho absoluta certeza que Dronyen nunca perguntou o que você queria fazer o que me faz pensar que ele provavelmente vem fazendo coisas _a _você do que _com_ você. E eu sei Kurt, eu realmente sei, que o que ele faz não é sua culpa. Isso não faz de você menos... Perfeito.

Kurt se apoiou mais contra o parapeito, mas continuou a olhar para fora, longe de Blaine.

Depois de alguns momentos, Blaine saiu, sentindo-se vazio.

Ele não viu que havia lágrimas nos olhos de Kurt.

* * *

><p>A noite tinha chegado e Blaine não conseguia ficar parado. Ele passou a semana inteira andando numa corda bamba, arriscando ser pego por uma de muitas coisas a qualquer momento.<p>

Em primeiro lugar esta todas as coisas que ele tinha roubado do palácio. Roubado de Dronyen.

Então tinha o fato de que ele tinha vendido a maioria no mercado negro.

A carruagem que ele tinha esperando na floresta fora do muro da cidade? A que tinha todos os mapas para Faerie e mercadorias roubadas da guarda palaciana? Tinha essa também.

E ainda tinha as chaves que ele tinha pegado "emprestado" do porteiro e as tinha copiado depois de embebedá-lo com licor uma noite dessas.

Sem mencionar o fato de que ele subornou o cozinheiro. E o fato que o cozinheiro colocou algo para dormir na sopa do jantar.

E agora Dronyen e todos seus homens, a princesa Brissa e todas suas damas, estavam desacordados, enquanto Blaine movia pelo palácio rapidamente, com o coração a mil.

Isso tinha que dar certo. _Tinha _que dar.

Quando Blaine chegou à cela do Kurt, ele subitamente esqueceu sobre si mesmo, seu plano, a urgência, o risco, tudo isso, porque ele não podia evitar ter um momento para apenas _olhar_.

Kurt havia feito um ninho com os lençóis que ele lhe tinha trazido, e estava encolhido num canto iluminado pelo luar. Suas vestes recém-lavadas que Blaine lhe tinha dado consistia de um par de calças e uma túnica que tinha o laço do pescoço solto o que a deixava cair aberta. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta, e ele estava tão deslumbrante que Blaine mal podia se manter de pé enquanto o observava.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Blaine o viu parecer tão sereno.

Odiando o fato de ter que acorda-lo, mas lembrando da situação, Blaine hesitantemente falou.

- Kurt.

Nenhuma resposta.

Blaine repetiu seu nome um pouco mais alto, e depois mais alto um pouco ainda, e então fez uma constrangedora tentativa de pronunciar o nome inteiro, o que realmente o fez ficar agradecido por Kurt não ter acordado para ouvir tal coisa.

Ele não sabia o que fazer quando o elfo continuava a dormir apesar de suas tentativas. Ele não queria ter que entrar na cela e chacoalha-lo – depois de ser estuprado toda noite durante uma semana e Deus sabe o quanto mais antes disso, Blaine tinha certeza que não iria arriscar tocá-lo sem permissão.

Hesitante pelo silencio ensurdecedor, Blaine bateu suas chaves contra as barras fortemente.

Kurt pulou em conseqüência do barulho, sentando abruptamente e parecendo aterrorizado.

- Kurt. – Blaine sussurrou. – Sou eu.

Kurt fez um pequeno barulho estrangulado por medo e confusão.

- É o Blaine. – ele clarificou, no que ele esperava fosse uma voz calmante. – Olha, eu sei que você provavelmente está amedrontado agora, e isso é muita coisa para acordar e absorver, mas temos que sair agora mesmo.

- Eu... Blaine?

- Sim.

- Isso é um sonho?

- Não.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Nós... Nós temos que sair. Agora. Fugir. Dar o fora daqui. Para que você seja livre?

Kurt apenas o encarou.

- Você quer que eu vá... Com você.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não aguento mais ver você desse jeito. Porque essa vida está fazendo de mim uma pessoa horrível. Porque... Eu não sei, eu acho que é porque isso significaria que eu finalmente estou fazendo algo do que eu poderei ficar orgulhoso.

Kurt não pareceu convencido.

Blaine deu um suspiro irritado. – Tempo é algo fundamental aqui, Kurt. Eu tenho planejado isso toda essa semana. Eu só preciso que você venha comigo. Você confia em mim?

- Não.

Blaine riu nervosamente. Certo. Claro. Por que demônios Kurt confiaria nele? Essa havia sido uma pergunta idiota.

- Bem, pelo menos você confia em mim mais do que no Dronyen?

- Eu não sei.

Oh. Bem, aí está. Blaine tinha esperanças de que ele tinha alcançado um pouquinho até agora, mas claramente ele não tinha entendido quão poucas razões o elfo teria _se _ele fosse confiar num ser humano.

Blaine se remexeu inquieto. Certo. Se isso era realmente sobre libertar Kurt, e não sobre Blaine fugindo com algum belo garoto que ele tinha se convencido que estava apaixonado por, Blaine tinha que provar isso. Para si mesmo tanto quanto para o Kurt.

- Olha Kurt, eu tenho uma carruagem esperando do lado de fora dos muros da cidade contendo mapas para as terras de Faerie. Dronyen e Brissa e todo o pessoal no palácio estão dormindo sob efeitos de drogas, mas eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo isso vai durar. Se você quiser, você pode vir comigo e nós podemos tentar te levar até sua casa. Ou, você pode ficar aqui. Ou, você pode deixar eu te ajudar a escapar e depois você pode ir sozinho para onde quer que seja e nunca mais me ver tão logo deixemos a cidade para trás. No entanto eu espero que você pelo menos considere ficando comigo até que o efeito da verbena passe, porque desse modo seria mais seguro para você. Mas é você quem sabe. Eu não irei te forçar a fazer _qualquer coisa_. Mas eu irei te dizer isso - se vamos sair, nós temos que fazer isso ainda nesse minuto. Porque eu tenho um pressentimento que quando as coisas começarem a dar errado, elas vão dar errado rápido.

Kurt o encarou por um momento, sua expressão ilegível.

- Está bem. – ele disse finalmente. – Vamos.

* * *

><p>Chegar ao pátio foi fácil, atravessar os muros do palácio era mais difícil. Blaine e Kurt tiveram que se esconder nas sombras por um bom tempo, estudando os movimentos dos guardas de patrulha, até que eles se sentissem corajosos o bastante para continuar. Havia um pequeno portão a uns trezentos metros de distancia da entrada principal, usado principalmente pelos empregados e pessoas do tipo. Era grande o bastante para apenas uma pessoa passar, e se eles tiinha calculado certo, conseguiriam passar despercebidos.<p>

Blaine empurrou a chave roubada que ele acreditava que era a certa na fechadura na pequena porta.

Não funcionou.

Entrando em pânico, Blaine começou a tentar chave por chave, olhando para todos os lados em caso de serem descobertos.

Ele ouviu um delicado sobressalto atrás de si, e viu Kurt se esconder nas sombras justo quando Tepper, um dos guardas noturnos, se aproximou.

- Quem... Blaine?

- Uhmm, sim. Oi Tep. I estava apenas... Não conseguia dormir, então estava indo fazer uma caminhada.

Tepper franziu o cenho, se aproximando.

- Por que você está usando _essa _porta?

- Eu não queria incomodar ninguém para abrir o portão principal.

- Como você conseguiu a chave?

- Sua Majs me deu. Ele disse que eu podia usar.

Tepper continuou a se aproximar.

- Ei, espera ai, esse não é o si-

Aconteceu tão rápido, que Blaine quase não acreditou. Tão logo Tepper estava ao alcance, Blaine jogou as chaves para Kurt enquanto ele atirou sua mão e acertou a palma contra a testa do guarda.

Tepper caiu no chão.

Blaine o pegou por debaixo dos braços, olhando em volta logo quando Kurt conseguiu abrir a porta.

- Rápido! – Blaine sussurrou urgentemente,

Kurt foi para o lado dando passagem para Blaine arrastar Tepper através do portão e depois os seguiu, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- O que você vai fazer com ele? – Kurt sussurrou, soando nervoso.

- Amordaça-lo e amarra-lo. Eu não quero que ninguém o encontre até que estejamos _bem_ longe daqui.

- Por que não apenas matá-lo? – a pergunta veio sem emoção.

Blaine olhou para Kurt surpreso. – Tep não é uma má pessoa. Ele apenas,,, Ele apenas não conhece nada diferente. Não é como ele merecesse _morrer_.

Kurt bufou e se virou.

- O que?

- Nada. É só que... Interessante o quanto as pessoas parecem reverenciar a vida _humana_, só isso.

Blaine deixou isso de lado, porque realmente eles não tinham tempo. Ele se abaixou e colocou Tepper sobre seu ombro. Eles correram para dentro da floresta, o mais rápido e longe possível do lugar em que a carruagem estava escondida.

Ele pediu para o Kurt encontrar videiras fortes enquanto Blaine rasgava as mangas de sua camisa. Uma ele enfiou na boca do Tepper enquanto a outra iria segurar a primeira dentro. Tentando deixar-lo numa não tão horrível/desconfortável posição.

Pode que demorasse um ou dois dias para ele ser encontrado, mas ele _ia _ser encontrado. Porque uma vez que ficasse claro que a possessão mais preciosa do príncipe Dronyen foi roubada, a guarda palaciana estaria logo passando o pente na floresta.

Depois Kurt e Blaine seguiram para o lugar onde Blaine deixou seu cavalo junto com uma pequena cabine. Seu coração se apertou quando ele desamarrou o animal, dando-lhe em seguida um tapa firme na sua traseira, urgindo-a para longe.

- Adeus garota. – ele murmurou. Ele esperava que ele ficasse bem. Realmente não tinha como levá-la com eles, já que ela era fácil de identificar e não era rápida o bastante para o que ele tinha em mente. Porém ela daria uma boa distração, o que Blaine esperava atrasar a inevitável caçada que aconteceria.

A égua correu com o vagão deixando rastros pelo caminho.

- Essa é a parte difícil. – Blaine disse para Kurt suavemente. – Nós não podemos deixar rastros, então evitamos o máximo pisar no solo.

Eles andaram sobre pedras e troncos de arvores até Blaine para em frente certa arvore e apontar para cima, sinalizando para subirem.

Uma vez que estavam altos o bastante, havia um caminho de arvore em arvore se eles se focassem nos galhos mais grossos. Mesmo cheio de verbena, era óbvia a superioridade de Kurt nessa parte do caminho, ele parecia tão seguro agora quanto andando sobre a terra.

Blaine, do outro lado, engatinhava vagarosamente, se segurando nos galhos com seus braços e pernas, torcendo para não cair.

Finalmente eles pularam do lado da carruagem. Blaine sinalizou com a cabeça para Kurt entrar.

Blaine acendeu as lamparinas e preparou os cavalos. Havia uma rede feita de crina de cavalo adjunta a traseira da carruagem para apagar os rastros. Eles não iriam por nenhuma trilha, mas Blaine já tinha determinado um caminho complicado que os levariam a uma estrada bem longe dos muros da cidade.

Quando Blaine abriu a porta da carruagem, Kurt viu que ele estava apenas de roupa debaixo. Sobressaltado, com pavor e compreensão passando pela sua face.

Blaine arregalou os olhos. – Oh! Não... Eu... Eu tenho que trocar de roupa. Isso só vai dar certo se as pessoas pensarem que você... Que eu sou se dono. – Blaine hesitou frente a suas próprias palavras.

- Eu tenho que parecer rico. Eu... Tenho algumas coisas aqui. Você poderia, por favor, me passar essa bolsa?

Kurt lhe passou a bolsa em silêncio.

E em silêncio Blaine trocou de roupa.

- Então, Kurt, eu vou levar a gente para o mais longe daqui possível. Esses são cavalos velozes e eu vou pegar firme. Quando estivemos a uma boa distancia de Villalu faremos um intervalo, mas até então, você poderia dormir.

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça e se recostou no assento de veludo.

Blaine subiu no banco da dianteira da carruagem e pegou as rédeas.

E era isso.

Ele estava indo embora.

E Kurt estava indo com ele.

Blaine deu um puxão firme nas rédeas e saiu disparado pela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Por mim, Blaine tinha é que ter falado pro cozinheiro colocar é veneno, assim Dronyen nunca mais causaria problemas...

Eu estou sofrendo taaanto pensando em modos de referir-me a Kurt e ao Blaine, porque os dois tem cabelo escuro, então os dois podem ser referidos como morenos, mas o Kurt tem um cabelo mas acastanhado, então posso me referir a ele como 'castanho'?

Que dúvida cruel!

**Klaine kisses to MNHummel!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Mesmos avisos do capítulo um se aplicam.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sidhe: Capítulo 3<strong>

**Por Chazzam**

* * *

><p>Blaine cavalgou duramente a noite inteira, até amanhecer. Ele não queria exaustar os cavalos, mas também não queria ser pego. Não tinha como saber quanto tempo iria passar até que Dronyen mandasse seus homens atrás deles, ou o quão ele ira se esforçar para pegá-los. Do outro lado, muitos sidhes passaram por suas mãos. Ele os usava e abusava até que estivessem feridos demais para serem usados ou até o dia em que eles simplesmente sumiam discretamente.<p>

Não era ilegal matar algo que fosse de sua posse. Mas era considerado grosseiro o bastante chamar atenção para o fato.

Porém Blaine viu como Dronyen olhava para Kurt. E ele sabia que Dronyen havia visto alguma coisa nele que Blaine também viu. Dronyen não viu apenas um prazeroso modo de passar o tempo, ele viu ferocidade no olhar do sidhe. O orgulho. A força. A firme recusa em quebrar.

Dronyen era um verdadeiro sadista. Isso Blaine sabia.

Muitos aristocratas iriam ficar chocados ao ouvir que o que eles faziam a seus sidhes era descrito como estupro. Seus escravos estavam lá simplesmente para lhes dar prazer e _consentimento_ era um conceito estranho nessa situação. Claro que isso era cruel, mas a maioria desses homens era genuinamente ignorante sobre sua própria crueldade. Alguns deles provavelmente até se convenceram que suas vítimas gostavam da atenção.

Mas Dronyen? Dronyen provavelmente iria _amar_ pensar nisso como estupro. Isso provavelmente faria seu dia.

Ele gostava de fazê-los _sofrer_. Ele gostava de quebrar seus escravos.

E a extensão de contusões em Kurt naquela primeira noite? Sugeria um nível exagerado de entusiástica brutalidade, até mesmo para Dronyen.

Então era possível que Dronyen pudesse persegui-los insistentemente. Era possível que ele percebesse quão precioso e único Kurt era, mesmo que fosse as mais horríveis e erradas razões imagináveis.

E ainda tinha o Blaine. Dronyen provavelmente devia estar _tremendo_ de raiva diante da traição e audácia. Um simples camponês bolsista, lhe dado uma posição de prestigio na corte, como futuro mão direita do príncipe. E é assim como o agradece.

Dronyen provavelmente o usaria como exemplo. Se Dronyen ou um de seus homens o encontrasse, ele seria morto. Simples e rápido.

Ou talvez não tão simples. Sem dúvida Dronyen preferiria assassina-lo lentamente e do jeito mais complicado possível.

Ele seria torturado publicamente, e Blaine não ficaria surpreso se isso durasse por semanas. Ele soube disso desde o começo, desde que ele decidiu libertar Kurt.

Blaine só pedia a Deus uma coisa: que eles não fossem pegos antes que a verbena saísse do organismo do sidhe. Porque mesmo que eles fossem pegos e Blaine morto, mesmo que quebrassem sua mente, corpo e alma em um milhão de pedaços, eles não seriam capazes nem de _tocar _Kurt totalmente recuperado. Eles não conseguiriam nem chegar perto.

Blaine cavalgou até não conseguir manter os olhos abertos, até que seus músculos tensos estivessem doendo tanto que pareciam que iam cair. Ele seguiu o caminho que tinha planejado que os levaria até uma rota que Blaine esperava que não atraísse os guarda de Dronyen.

Quando ele decidiu que tinham chegado longe o bastante, que não tinha como ele ou os cavalos aguentarem mais, ele os guiou para fora da desgastada estrada que viam seguindo pelas últimas horas, adentrando a floresta. Encontrando uma clareira adequada, ele desceu da carruagem, e desabou tão logo seus pés tocaram o chão.

* * *

><p>Ele se permitiu simplesmente deitar desse jeito mesmo. E tinha certeza que tinha até cochilado um pouco. Sons e imagens passavam pelo canto de seus olhos quando consciente, e ele não sentia seu corpo, o que nesse momento era uma benção.<p>

Após um ligeiramente indeterminado período de tempo (Uma hora? Duas? Cinco?) ele se levantou, sentindo sua cabeça explodir com a pressão de tudo que ele tinha que fazer.

O que ele viu deixou-o chocado.

O dia estava claro, os cavalos pastando e bebendo de um córrego a beira da clareira que Blaine não tinha nem percebido antes. A tenda que ele tinha guardado estava montada perfeitamente entre duas arvores, e esse quente, amadeirado cheiro _não era_ apenas parte de um sonho estranhamente vívido, porque Kurt havia feito uma fogueira. O elfo estava sobre um caldeirão que estava fervendo e expelia um delicioso aroma.

E – era isso mesmo? – Sim. Blaine estava envolto num cobertor.

Ele se levantou lentamente, tentando sua habilidade para se mover. Ao gemer tentando se alongar, Kurt se virou para encará-lo.

Havia uma suavidade em seu olhar não Blaine não tinha visto antes. Isso fez com que prendesse sua respiração e o mundo girar ao seu redor por um momento.

- Oi. – Blaine cumprimentou sorrindo enormemente.

- Oi. – Kurt não correspondeu seu sorriso, mas a suavidade continuou. No entanto Blaine conseguiu alcança-lo, nem que fosse um pouco.

- Você- você não precisava fazer tudo isso. Eu ia-

- Deitar e morrer? Sim, você ia. Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez os cavalos se esforçarem tanto. Eles estavam ligeiramente melhor que você. Coitados.

Blaine suspirou. – Eu tinha que nos levar o mais longe possível.

- Eu entendo. Mas Blaine, podemos ficar aqui pelo menos até amanhã? Os cavalos precisam descansar. Você precisa descansar. Você não é útil para mim se nem ao menos consegue ficar em pé.

Blaine tentou controlar sua alegria, apenas sorrir. Kurt ainda parecia desconfiado e tenso e com certeza não tinha confiança no moreno de cabelo cacheado, mas ele ainda disse...

- Então você planeja ficar comigo?

Kurt voltou sua atenção para o caldeirão rapidamente. – Sim, por enquanto, se sua oferta ainda está de pé. Você está certo sobre a verbena. Tão fraco como estou agora, eu não duraria nem uma semana sozinho. Seria pego e vendido novamente, e o próximo poderia ser até pior que Dronyen.

Blaine sentiu seu corpo retesar de ódio. – Eu não acho isso possível. – ele respondeu.

Kurt ficou em silencia por um momento.

- Bem, mesmo assim. Eu acredito que já tive o bastante sendo tratado como propriedade dos homens humanos.

Blaine não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, então ele nem tentou. – Sinto muito, Kurt. – ele disse quebradamente.

Kurt voltou a encará-lo. Acenou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao caldeirão.

* * *

><p>Kurt fez um ensopado incrível de ervas secas que Blaine tinha empacotado, como também uma variedade de vegetais e raízes que encontrou na floresta enquanto Blaine dormia.<p>

Estava delicioso, mas...

- Por que você não usou nada da carne seca ou peixe que eu trouxe? Tem o bastante.

Kurt encarou sua tigela por um momento, parecendo quase temeroso, como se esperasse levar um tapa.

- Não... Eu não quis... Está ótimo do jeito que está. Eu só queria ter certeza que você sabia que pode usar o que quiser. Sirva-se. Tudo isso é tão meu quanto seu.

Kurt o olhou de relance hesitantemente. – Tudo bem. Obrigado Blaine, mas eu prefiro não comer carne de animais.

Blaine olhou surpreso. – Oh. Mas você sempre...

- Eu sempre comi porque era preciso para eu continuar vivo. Eu fiz muitas coisas que não gosto para continuar vivo. Mas meu corpo não digere carne bem, e para se honesto, me dói o coração comer isso. Então se está tudo bem, eu continuarei a não comer.

- Claro que está tudo bem. Eu apenas... Não sabia. Eu espero que tenha trazido o bastante de outras coisas.

Kurt sorriu. – Eu só muito bom em encontrar plantas, e há muitas coisas que eu posso comer e você não, então apenas fique com a carne para você e estaremos bem.

- O que você comer normalmente? – Blaine perguntou interessado. – Quando você era- Antes de você ser-

- Escravizado?

- Sim.

Kurt deu de ombros. – Geralmente folhas e flores. Raízes e grama, frotas ocasionalmente. Por exemplo, isso – Kurt arrancou uma folha de um arbusto do lado – é bom o bastante para mim. – ele colocou a folha em sua boca e comeu com gosto.

Blaine sorriu. – Qual é sua comida favorita?

- Madressilva.

Blaine quase bateu palmas de alegria. – Eu sabia! Minha avó – ela me _disse_ que sidhes amam madressilva. Nós deixávamos cestas cheias na varanda para que abençoassem nossa casa.

Kurt o olhou intrigado. – Da _onde_ você é?

- N'auri. É uma região pequena, divisa com Villalu do Norte, perto do Mar do Leste.

Kurt assentiu. – Já ouvi sobre esse lugar. Há algumas feririars nômades nessa área. Não é bem um ambiente de comércio de escravos pelo que eu sei.

- Não mesmo. Eu nem sabia sobre escravização de sidhes até os doze anos. O primeiro sidhe que eu vi era livre.

Kurt sorriu ao ouvir isso. E o coração do moreno pulou ao ver isso.

- Ele era belo...

Blaine tentou parar ai. Ele tentou. Realmente tentou. Mas não conseguiu.

- ... Como você.

Foi como se portões de ferro se fechassem por trás do olhar do sidhe, o encarando tenso. A suavidade sumira. Aquele sorriso que Blaine finalmente tinha conseguido do sidhe desaparecera sem deixar rastros. Kurt abraçou-se defensivamente e cerrou a mandíbula, desviando o olhar longe de Blaine.

Blaine engoliu em seco. – Sinto muito Kurt, eu não devia-

- O que você quer de mim, Blaine? Seja sincero, por favor.

- Eu apenas quero ajudar-

- Para. – Kurt voltou seu olhar brilhante e feroz a Blaine. – Eu não quero ouvir sobre como você quer me ajudar, nem como você quer ser uma boa pessoa, ou como isso é um jeito distorcido para você alcançar redenção. Eu quero que você me diga _porque _você está fazendo isso, e eu quero que você me diga agora mesmo.

Blaine encarou esse olhar brilhante azul e sentiu a ordem o afetar profundamente. Ele literalmente sentiu Kurt ler a verdade em seus olhos.

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.

Kurt arregalou os olhos, horrorizado. – Oh Deus. – ele gemeu.

- Me desculpe! Eu só... É verdade Kurt. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu...

- Isso não é verdade.

- É sim! Kurt, eu-

- Você _não_ me ama, Blaine. – ele cuspiu, apertando o abraço a si mesmo. – Você fantasia comigo. Você ama a _idéia_ de me amar. Você mal me conhece. Me vê apenas como uma criatura frágil e delicada que precisa da sua ajuda e então o quê? Você espera que eu me dê a você? E isso é _diferente_ do que Dronyen me comprando e me usando como uma possessão porque você conseguiu romantizar isso? Para fazê-lo parecer o nobre herói no meio de tudo isso?

- Não, Kurt! Isso não é-

- Tudo bem. – Kurt disse sua voz adquirindo um tom perigosamente meloso, olhar brilhando com malícia. – Porque eu _não _sou uma criatura frágil e delicada. Como eu disse antes, eu faço o que é preciso para sobreviver. E isso não é nada novo. Eu entendo. Você está fazendo algo para mim, então eu devo te dar algo de volta.

Ele engatinhou até o outro moreno, subindo em seu colo. Blaine estava congelado pelo choque.

- Então você é do tipo romântico. Como é que vai ser? Beijos e sussurros insignificantes a luz da lua? Fazer _amor_, lentamente e gentilmente, olhando um para o outro? – Kurt ronronou.

Ele se inclinou e beijou Blaine nos lábios. E o ato arrancou Blaine de seu choque e o jogou de volta em se corpo, acordando-o para o presente, para o que estava acontecendo no momento.

Com um salto Blaine ficou de pé, derrubando Kurt no chão. Tocando seus lábios, assustado pela confusão que o afligia.

Sentir os lábios do sidhe tinha sido maravilhoso... Mas a situação era tão, mas tão errada.

- Não. – Blaine sussurrou com voz trêmula, olhando para Kurt. – Eu não quero _isso, _Kurt. Simplesmente não.

Olhando nos olhos do outro, uma tempestade de intensas emoções explodindo em seus olhos azuis.

- Então _o quê_ você _quer _de mim? – lamentou, desabando em lágrimas

A intensidade de seu colapso superou aqueles soluços angustiantes que Blaine se lembrava da primeira noite do sidhe no castelo de Dronyen. Kurt segurou seu rosto nas mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Blaine se agachou e bem, bem lentamente tocou o ombro do outro cautelosamente. Quando Kurt repeliu o toque, ele retirou sua mão rapidamente.

Então Blaine apenas se sentou do seu lado e esperou.

Kurt chorou por um longo, longo tempo. Havia raiva, e dor, mas principalmente havia um medo profundo em seus soluços.

Blaine queria _tanto_ abraçá-lo.

Quando finalmente as lágrimas começaram a diminuir, com o olhar lacrimejante Kurt encarou o outro, a pergunta ainda pairando entre eles.

- Eu não sei o que dizer Kurt. – Blaine suspirou. – Talvez o que estou sentindo não é verdadeiro, eu não sei, mas eu acredito que é. E o que eu _quero _é que você seja livre e feliz, mesmo que eu tenha que morrer para fazer isso acontecer. E o que eu _não_ quero é que você me beije, ou... Ou me toque de qualquer maneira, a não ser que seja algo que _você _queira. Não porque você me deve ou porque eu espero que isso aconteça, mas porque você quer isso. E mesmo que você nunca queira isso... Tudo bem também.

Kurt apoiou o queixo em seus joelhos, sentindo-se miserável. – Eu não sei se consigo acreditar em você. – ele disse.

Blaine deu de ombros. – Talvez eu ainda não tenha feito por merecer. Espero que eventualmente isso aconteça. – E sorriu para Kurt. Era um sorriso cauteloso. Blaine tentava transmitir carinho sem expectações e não tinha certeza se tinha conseguido.

Para sua surpresa, Kurt sorriu de volta. E Blaine sentiu-se aquecer por dentro.

- Eu espero também. – Kurt respondeu suavemente.

* * *

><p>Eles dormiram em lados opostos da tenda.<p>

Blaine caiu num sono leve, e encontrou-se olhando para Kurt nos intervalos de seu sono. Era difícil vê-lo na escuridão da tenda, mas Blaine conseguia fazer os contornos do corpo do outro, os subir e descer de seu peito. Conseguia ouvir a quase musical respiração suave, e o conforto que isso lhe dava era esmagador.

E não percebera que não era o único de olhos aberto na tenda essa noite.

Não vira o elfo olhá-lo de relance de vez enquanto, quando sua respiração estabilizava pelo sono, nem vira o outro homem traçar as curvas de seu corpo, do ombro ao quadril, com seus olhos.

Ele não viu Kurt caindo no sono com um sorriso nos lábios quando finalmente, depois de encará-lo por tanto tempo que não conseguia manter mais os olhos aberto.

E ele não percebeu que, pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, Kurt finalmente dormia sem medo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Heeey! Blaine é tão fofo que me dá vontade de mordê-lo! Tanto o dessa fic como o real(?), porque sinceramente, aqueles olhos cor de mel? Darren Criss é tuuudo! E falando em tuuuudo, Chris Colfer, WOW! Primeiro episódio da terceira temporada e não tem como negar, Klaine é o casal mais SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT. E mais fashion também. Se eu tivesse chance, pulava neles na hora.

Assistiram o episódio 3? Flores! Que fofo! Só estou com medo do episódio 5, onde parece que vai aperecer um anti-Kurt(promiscuo que rivaliza com a Santana!) e o Blaine vai ter uma queda por ele... Isso está acabando comigo. E eu achei foi bom que a Mercedes largou o club. Rachel é uma atention-whore o tempo todo, porque Mercedes não pode ser de vez em quando também?

Vou começar a usar o 'castanho' para me referir ao Kurt. Está me irritando repetir o nome dele ou tratá-lo como 'sidhe', porque... Sei-lá.

**Klaine kisses to MNHummel! Obrigada pelos avisos do capítulo anterior, já os corrigi. Realmente me deixou feliz que tu me ajudou xD **


End file.
